candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 May 2016
09:28 Please show the stance on Thread:332820 and Thread:333775 09:29 Hey DCG fo while 09:29 To say here between you and me, I solved things with Variety 09:30 I made diploma with him and he have promised to stop sockpuppeting here 09:30 Hi all. 09:30 New episode released. 09:30 8 mixed levels. 09:30 I am waiting for new mixed levels 09:31 More than jelly ingedients 09:32 I think there are no other combinations for mixed levels in this episode. 09:32 hi for all 09:33 Still Jelly Drop Down,they don't have plan to release new level type now 09:34 Yeah. 09:35 I think they shouldn't release new type for I+C, J+I, and J+I+C. 09:35 and this time Seb buffed few of levels well,and not make it too hard! 09:36 but they still can release new level type,only time and other technical problem 09:36 Then they aren't mixed levels 09:36 They are Jelly drop down levels then 09:37 I think they may release other combinations later. 09:37 1714 board same as 1607 crazy level! 09:38 There are two same levels in Diamond Digger Saga 09:38 Identical 09:39 How do you think if this level required 35 jellies and 40 chocolate pieces? All ingredients were 25-move bombs. 09:41 Okay, so drop the corner totems for color blasts. DDS 09:43 Yay, this level got much easier now 09:44 Hi guys 09:44 Cheeks check pm 09:45 hi 09:45 imagine 1714 buffed to 25 moves,you know how hard is there! 09:46 I wish there could be more sockpuppets I can easily contact 09:46 I could be a good diplomatic 09:46 1714 looks like 1607 09:47 We noticed that 09:47 But some King games has exactly identical levels 09:48 looks like my job is almost done 09:48 Hi Flockky. 09:48 Just like in DDS 09:49 o.o 09:49 25 moves in the board like that!? 09:50 if Seb are very bad,Seb might buff that level,but it seems might not happen now 09:50 *is 09:50 because actually last 2 weeks I go to King Care ask them do not be tweak too over 09:51 *went 09:51 When mobile release, some levels are buffed. 09:51 Sometimes nerfed. 09:51 I agree 09:52 most of the time buffs. 09:52 *levels 09:52 they change it is okay,but not too over 09:52 DDS level 105 and 488 09:52 if too over,player will leave the game! 09:52 They are pretty identical 09:52 yep 09:52 recently I'm stuck in 1706 09:53 I was shocked that previously has 35 moves 09:53 Level 1706?file=Level 1706 Reality.png 09:54 you all need thanks Seb again,he is buffed this level again 09:54 And another buff when mobile released. 09:55 And after that, another buff. 09:55 Yeah....Buffing levels is probably hobby for Seb 09:55 Level 1335: 4c 35 moves -> 5c 32 moves - > 5c 30 moves -> 5c 24 moves 09:56 1468: 50 moves -> 25 moves -> 20 moves 09:56 ugh. 09:56 *1467 09:56 large decrease 09:56 1336: 50 -> 22 09:56 both levels buffed by Seb 09:57 But most levels in Festive Forest are nerfed. 09:57 Level 1386: 19 -> 24 09:57 1388: 14-> 17 09:57 But level 1393... 09:57 17 -> 13 09:57 Seb should be realising hard levels continuing to buff makes the level harder like 1706 -_- 09:57 That is a very tricky level. 09:58 Ya, 1393... 09:58 Level 1212: 35 -> 10 09:58 But not hard. 09:58 1212... 09:58 35-move version is too easy. 09:58 Ah that one 09:58 Sweet Skies some levels buffed by Seb as well 09:58 Yeah it's too easy, lot of moves 09:58 I mean all 09:59 all Sweet Skies levels 09:59 ? 09:59 sorry 09:59 typing error 09:59 few of levels I mean 10:00 okay 10:00 gtg 10:01 Bye. 10:01 okay see ya 10:03 10:03 Whoa! 10:04 Very similar to level 1416. 10:04 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_793_(CCR) 10:04 And my level. 10:04 Oh yeah it is similar 10:05 But the route is inverse. 10:05 I see 10:05 Your level is ingredients, but the belt is similar to 1416 10:05 No. Hybrid of ingredients + order. 10:06 Oh. Probably I have only focused on the level image, not on the info :P 10:08 Okay. 10:08 First time I release ingredients + order hybrid level. 10:08 But now there are 4 types. 10:08 I+C 10:08 J+I 10:08 J+C 10:08 J+I+C 10:09 First I+C is 151 10:09 First J+I is 25 10:09 First J+C is 772 10:09 First J+I+C is 843. 10:09 wow 10:09 J+I level introduced too early 10:10 Firstly, level 25 is I+C 10:10 But I change it since first order level is 32. 10:10 And that episode has only 1 order and 1 hybrid 10:11 Episode 4 has 2 order. 10:11 Episode 5 has 6. 10:12 I see 10:13 Brb. 10:13 Dinner. 10:13 I got to go now 10:13 I've had enough with 1706, I stopped and will continue dealing with it later 10:13 o/ 11:02 Back. 11:02 Chat is dead. 11:18 So what 11:22 Nothing now. 2016 05 04